


A magical Christmas

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Hey, I know it's late, but just enjoy this festive story.





	A magical Christmas

Our tale starts in Gormlaith and Marvolo Gaunt's house, they're discussing Christmas.

Marvolo smiled. "I love this muggle holiday more than all the others."

"As do I, Marv," said Gormlaith in agreement.

Marvolo said, "We must celebrate it together this year."

Gormlaith grinned. "Of course we must."

Marvolo raised his goblet of butterbeer and declared, "Have a magical Christmas!"

Gormlaith raised his goblet and shouted, "Hear, hear!"


End file.
